


Sins of the Father

by sksdwrld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As King, Uther is entitled and as a servant, Merlin is obligated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins of the Father

Arthur hadn't thought twice about offering Merlin's services when Uther had reported that his own squire was ill, and because Merlin hadn't quite known how to beg off attending the King he'd gone. But Merlin hadn't missed that gleam in Uther's eye and he didn't for one second think that this was anything less than a dangerous foray into the chambers of a monster.

Merlin prepared himself as best he could, drawing amply from Gaius' store of blackberry brandy before going to Uther, in the name of courage, alone. At first, there was the pretence of lighting the fire, clearing Uther's dinner and kneeling to remove his boots. As Merlin unlaced the strings on Uther's shirt, Uther made a seemingly casual comment, which would not have been so out of place had his own squire been in attendance, but was bizarre given that it was Merlin.

"I noticed that Arthur has been rather tense of late, Merlin. It makes me question whether you are truly dedicated to serving him or if I have been remiss in placing him under your care."

Alarmed, Merlin's head snapped up. "No, my Lord. Of course not. I attend to all of Ar-Prince Arthur's needs to the fullest of my attention and capability."

Uther hummed softly and raised his arms so that Merlin could strip him of the garment. Merlin turned his back to Uther in order to hang up the shirt and when he returned, Uther had unlaced his own breeches and had his prick in hand. "Attend me, Merlin."

Merlin blinked in astonishment. "My Lord?"

"Surely you've attended Arthur's needs," Uther said.

Merlin disagreed with a single shake of his head. "No, m'lord."

"Ah," Uther said with a knowing smirk. "Then you _have_ been remiss in your duties and therein lies Arthur's problem. You will attend me, Merlin, and I will make sure you are equipped with the skill required of you going forward."

Disgust replaced Merlin's sense of foreboding and he remained rooted in place. "I don't-"

"To disobey a royal decree is treason, Merlin, and the punishment for treason is death. Are you so contrary as to risk your very life?" Uther regarded him coolly.

In a panic, Merlin crashed gracelessly to his knees and leaned forward but Uther nudged him back. "It would be my estimate based on your reaction that you haven't done anything remotely like this before...with anyone. I suppose your duties keep you busy enough as to leave you without much time for dalliances in haystacks."

"Yes, m'lord," Merlin breathed gratefully.

"Uther stroked himself almost thoughtfully. "And what of your jaunts to the tavern that I've heard so much about?"

Merlin swallowed and looked away. "Drinking, m'lord, nothing more."

"I'm glad to hear it," Uther quipped, stepping forward and closing the distance between them. "And I trust that you wouldn't lie to your king..."

Uther tipped his cock toward Merlin who whimpered as his eyes fell shut. He felt Uther drag the head of his cock over each cheekbone and circle his lips again and again until they were wet with his salty flavor. Meanwhile, Merlin was trying to push every thought and concern out of his head, to slow the reedy flutter of his racing heart, to disallow the tears brimming behind his eyelashes from spilling down his face.

Uther's hand was heavy on his nape, tugging Merlin so that his head fell back and his lips parted. Uther slid his prick into Merlin's mouth and then stilled, _the imperial cock_ resting sedately on Merlin's tongue and leaving him fighting the urge to gag. Uther chuckled and thumbed Merlin's ears. "Suck, Merlin."

It felt as though all the candles in the castle had been blown out, save one, and Merlin had been burdened with keeping the flame lit for all of them: a desperate sort of devotion to a task he wished he'd never been charged with. Uther's breath escaped him in quiet gasps and snuffs and his hand curled into Merlin's hair to hold him in place while he shifted his hips, stuffing himself farther into Merlin's mouth with each thrust.

Soon enough, Merlin _was _gagging, but Uther didn't stop. Merlin's spit rolled copiously down his chin and wet his neckerchief and his hands clenched and unclenched in his lap. He didn't dare to touch Uther's bare skin, not even to afford himself a little purchase.__

When Uther finally drew away, Merlin sucked in a breath and then doubled over, coughing. He didn't consider what it meant that Uther hadn't spent his seed until Uther gestured with magnanimity toward his table. In confusion, Merlin stood and wandered toward it, keeping a wary eye on Uther as he wiped the saliva from his chin. "My Lord?"

"Oh, that does sound much better on your lips here than it ever did in the hall..." Uther smirked and put his hand on Merlin's back, guiding him over the table. "Lower your breeches, Merlin."

"Oh gods," Merlin gasped, a tear squeezing through his tightly scrunched eyelids and his hands moving to his belt. "Please, m'Lord..."

"This is an honor, you realize," Uther placated and tugged Merlin's breeches just beneath the curve of his arse. "Your King has chosen you to receive him. The least you could do is be gracious. And unlike Arthur, I demand your respect."

More tears leaked from the corners of his eyes and Merlin nodded. "Yes, m'Lord. Thank you, m'Lord."

Uther gripped Merlin's shoulder as he passed him and went to the cabinet that housed his clothing. He returned with a tin of tallow and pushed a glob of it into Merlin without ceremony.

If Merlin had thought the callous breach by Uther's finger had been painful, it was nothing compared to what he endured when Uther battered his way inside of him.

"That's the worst of it," Uther gasped as he leaned over Merlin, bracing his hands just beneath Merlin's armpits. Merlin rolled his head against the tabletop, grateful at the very least that Uther was not rutting into him the way he'd done before. Merlin would have wagered everything he owned that Uther had never been on the receiving end of a cock, but for once, Merlin desperately hoped that Uther was right.

He wasn't.

Each push, shove, thrust and hip-roll sent a new paroxysm of agony through Merlin, but he could do nothing save dig his fingers into the top of the table and bite his lip. Even Uther's spendings burned Merlin from the inside, but Uther did not appear particularly perturbed. He wiped himself on a linen left on the table and swatted Merlin's backside. "That will be all, Merlin."

Stiffly, Merlin straightened and put his clothes to rights. "Will you require your bedclothes, m'Lord?"

Uther waved dismissively. "You'll be tending to Arthur now, I trust. Let him know that I will require your aid until further notice. It shouldn't be too much of a hardship for you," Uther smirked as his eyes rolled over Merlin.

Merlin bowed and dismissed himself, barely keeping himself together on the way to Arthur's chambers. Semen leaked from him and down his leg but Merlin was too busy trying not to wince with each step to wipe it away.

He let himself into Arthur's rooms and found Arthur, fully dressed and seated at his desk, reading. "Sire." Merlin said by way of greeting and went about clearing Arthur's dinner tray. He laid out Arthur's night clothes, poured some water into the wash basin, and set it by the fire to warm, as he always did. Then, he fetched Arthur's boots and set to polishing them with vigor.

It was some time before Arthur took notice but when he did, he shoved his scrolls aside and stood. "Merlin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're crying."

Merlin hadn't realized that he was, and wiped madly at his face. "Spark in my eye."

"You're nowhere near the fire." Arthur crossed to Merlin and crouched before him. "Did something happen? Was it my father? I know he can be cold, sometimes Merlin, but it was just for tonight."

Misery washed over Merlin and he knuckled his eyes, biting back a sob. Arthur's hand moved toward Merlin's shoulder, the one that Uther had gripped, and Merlin shoved it away. "Shall I attend you, m'Lord?"


End file.
